Leave Your Lover-Like I Can
by Danny-Blaze
Summary: Inspired by Sam Smith! Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**_Leave your Lover/Like I can_**

 ** _SOLANGELO FIC WHERE WILL PINES, NICO'S ALREADY IN A RELATIONSHIP, AND I JUST BASICALLY LOVE SAM SMITH'S MUSIC AND FEEL LIKE I NEED TO DEDICATE THINGS TO PEOPLE WHO MOVED ME AND CHANGED MY LIFE!_**

 **I dedicate this one-shot to Leave your Lover and Like I Can by Sam Smith!**

Will walked into his apartment after work tired. He had already had a long day at the doctor's office, he'd seen Nico di Angelo walk with Ben Namry **(OC)** , and his friend, Lou Ellen, had left the state with her boyfriend, Cecil Markowitz. Will was lonely and tired. Eventually, he heard the sound of Nico di Angelo pulling into the parking lot on his motorcycle. Will looked out the window. Ben Namry was riding on the back of his motorcycle, as usual. Will sighed. Of course, he had no chance with Nico. Ben and Will were complete opposites, and more so were Nico and Will. And if Nico's type was people like Will jumped onto his bed and decided to go to sleep early that night.

Just a friendly -(*^_^*)- Little line bre-

 **(#RanOutOfSpace)**

The next day, as Will walked out of his apartment, Nico and Ben came out as well. Will slouched a little bit, but put on a bright smile. Ben and Nico walked past him, Ben putting his arm around Nico. Will scowled. Will shook his head and opted for the stairs. Then, when he was in the parking lot, he saw Ben getting on Nico's motorcycle. Will scowled and got in his car. Then, he drove to his work.

Yet another -(*^_^*)- Line Break!

Will came home late. He walked into his apartment slowly, tiredly. He had taken an extra shift for his friend. He opened his door, walked into his apartment, closed the door, and basically fallen onto his bed. He turned on the radio on his clock. _'Leave your Lover by Sam Smith'_ Was playing.

 _"I don't have much to give, but I don't care for gold. What use is money when you need someone to hold? Don't have direction, I'm just rolling down this road. Waiting for you to bring me in from the cold._

 _You'll never know the endless nights, the rhyming of the rain. Or how it feels to fall behind, and watch you call his name."_ Will mumbled the first few bits of the song.

FEAR ME L–(*^_^*)-INE BREAK!

Will woke up once again, and got ready for yet another boring day at work. And he prepared well. The only thing that was nagging at him during the work day was this- He'd heard a sniffle before he got ready, then, he hadn't seen Nico or Ben, and he hadn't seen Ben's car in the parking lot, but he had seen Nico's motorcycle. He decided to ask Nico about it when he got back.

And he was going to. Until, he found that Nico was quietly sitting in front of Will's door. Just sitting there. He had a small bag next to him. Will saw him, and was puzzled. And then Nico jumped up and walked to his own apartment door. His eyes looked red. Will walked towards his door, and then he heard Nico sniffle- just a little bit, just barely- and he immediately looked down to his side. He wanted to just scoop Nico up and carry him around. Instead, he settled for walking inside, putting his stuff down, and then walking back outside of his apartment.

"Nico, are you okay?"

"No."

"Do you need to talk about it?"

"No."

"Where's Ben?"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Then you should probably go into your apartment."

Nico took a shaky breath. "I can't. I broke up with Ben, and he technically owns the apartment."

"Then you can stay in my apartment tonight."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Thanks."

"It's nothing." Will opened his door, and Nico walked in.

Will closed the door after him. Will sat down on the couch. Nico sat next to him, awkwardly. Nico looked at Will. Will felt a pair of eyes watching him, and he turned to Nico. Suddenly, he felt something against his lips. After a second of ship, he realized that Nico was kissing him. He kissed back. They stayed like that for a few minutes, and then Will pulled apart, leaving their foreheads touching. They stayed like that for a long time.


End file.
